


Azmodeah the Succubus Gets a Hobby

by ZeroOmega2100



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Comeplay, Creampie, Declarations Of Love, Demon Sex, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Horns, Love, Massage, Masturbation, Meta, Missionary Position, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romantic Comedy, Screenplay/Script Format, Senpai Notice Me, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Sequel, Spanking, Tail Sex, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100
Summary: Since falling in love with her human boyfriend. Deah has been working dayjobs to not feel like a burden to senpai. Of course shes always getting that sweet essence she loves draining from him too.  During that time however shes gotten stressed out and ended up finding a very "Special" reddit community.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Succubus (Monster Girl Encyclopedia)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Azmodeah the Succubus Gets a Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> Erotic audio Script

[F4M] Azmodeah gets a hobby [Monstergirl][Succubus][Sequel][Slight Comedy][Meta][Lovers to lovers][Tsundere to lustful][Massage][Self Masturbation][Tail Play][Orgasm Control][Massage][Blowjob/Titjob][Horn Pulling][Sex on a desk][Spanking][Light Insults][Doggystyle][Missionary][Creampie][Minor Cumplay][L-Bombs][GWA Appreciation]

Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Keyboard clicking and mouse clicks]

Ok...how about this one...hmmmm. seems ok in concept. Ew gross. Centaur? Why? Isnt that basically Beastality anyway? I swear I'll never understand humans who fuck those kinda monstergirls here in this world. Alright lets try...this tag.

[More keyboard clicking and mouse clicks]

Ok...hmmm I suppose I could try a catgirl. I already call baby senpai so I'm sure the audience would all like that. Oh but I don't really know how to get the "Nyah" to sound right without making it sound all cringey like "professional dub voice actors"

Well maybe a lamia? Lets see what we have on those. [Keyboard clacking with mouse clicks]

Oh...Oh MY an audio with THAT many performers? Oh how impressive. Well now I feel slightly intimidated. Hmmm oh miss AuralAllusions is in this as well? Oh how I love her works. She always gets so passionate in her audios.

Hmmm Kinda disheartening though. I still get somewhat nervous when I record. [sigh] You know for being a succubus whose seen the most depraved things in hell it *has* to be a cruel joke that I can't really get over my nervousness of making audio smut. I mean its not like I haven't done something far more daunting.

[Chuckles] Now that party Emperor Caligula held and summoned me and my sisters for though? Now THAT was degenerate.

Oh cmon Deah you can do this, besides Senpai always says I have a nice voice so I might as well take advantage of that. [Sigh] That and ever since he and I made our pact, its been so stressful working to not feel like a burden on him. I really need this to ease some stress.

[Slightly aroused chuckle] On the other hand senpai does know how to...hehehe destress me. No. Not now gotta find something interesting to try and record.

[Keyboard clacking and mouse clicking] Hmmmm RamblingKnight always makes good scripts. Lets see. Ok...oh this ones interesting and its dungeons and dragons related! I did have alot of fun playing it with senpai and I was getting pretty into things. Maybe this seems up my alley? Ohhh a goddess. Very interesting. [Groans] Im a succubus though, That would be essentially me acting like those goody two shoes angels. [Chuckles] Why the 9 hells not?

Lets just save this one for later [Mouse click]

I would love to try a script by Ravishagirl but he has so many I dont know where to start. For lucifer's sake so many elves too. That man sure does love his knife ears.

Damn it I need to take the edge off. Maybe I'll just record a ramblefap and see if thats good enough for now. At least until I find a script I like. Ok turn the mic on, start audacity.

Lets just put my feet up on the desk here and....

[ULTIMATE IMPROV TIME. Do a ramblefap for as long as you want Involving ANY fantasy you want with the Listener. Play with tits, clit rubbing, fingering anything you want. Add "Senpais" here and there since she is thinking about him as she masturbates. I'll add a couple lines you can use though just to fluff it out. Feel free to not use them however. Have fun and be creative]{Wet sounds optional but VERY welcome}

[Sucks finger] mmmmm I always taste good, but I taste way better when Senpai's cum is mixed in there.

My finger's not enough. Gotta use my tail, rub my clit with it. There we go...

Maybe get some teasing in my ass with my tail while I'm at it

Ooooooh Now I want senpai to give me essence.

[moans and screams or muffling if you wish as she gets off and has a small orgasm to her ramblefap fantasy. Have fun Improving]

[Exhales] Whew, ok that helped somewhat. It's not Senpai but It should do.

Ok maybe I can go make some tea or something then go back to looking for someth- [Chair creeks turning]

S-SENPAI!? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE!?

Halfway while I was- WHY IN THE 9 HELLS DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?

SHUT UP! I uhhh needed...to ummm damn it. Ok ok you found me out. [Grumbles] Well yea of course I was thinking about you while I was doing it. Who else am I going to think about, you damn weeb. (Defensively) Look here you. Just because I like some of the shows we watch together after dinner and call you Senpai doesnt mean I'm a full blown Weeaboo like you. (under her breath) Besides I only still call you that dumb word cuz youre so cute and I love you anyway.

[Nervous hands shuffling. keyboard clacking as she trys to hide the screen]

Ummm No wait senpai dont look! Its...ummmm just reddit.[Nervous laughing] You know how you said you used the internet to find out how to summon me?(Bad lying tone) So...I was ummm trying to...find out some other spells?

That...doesnt sound convincing does it? [Sigh] Ok it's this Sub called GoneWildAudio. Its a place where...people make audios for other people to well...you know. So Ive been lurking there for a while, and I feel like I've needed a hobby of my own since I'm working to not feel like a mooch off of you and all. So I decided to try my hand at making some audios of my own.

ok you can yell at me for doing something so embarrasing.

[Groans like shes expecting a scolding]  
Wait...you're not...mad? Ummm wow. I didn't expect you to be this relaxed over it. Seriously though? You're really not mad? Are you sick or something? Who are you and what you done with my Senpai? Is Beelza in this world doing her tricks aga-

[Soft kissing sounds as shes cut off then giggles enjoying the affection. Have fun]

[Giggle] Well, I guess it really is you. Huh? Oh I've been lurking there a few weeks now. There's really alot of talented and nice people on there. It's not just performers you know? The people who actually go out of their way to write some the scripts are *really* talented. I honestly feel like sometimes they aren't appreciated as much you know? Especially the ones who do both writing and acting. Kinda sad though too. Some of the things written are so well done its a shame they arent getting called in to work on shows since a lot of stuff on TV is kinda samey.

Hmm? Who do I like? Oh theres alot of people there I like. Writers and performers both. Name some? (You dont need to name these exact names use who ever you want. These users are just some of my personal favorites)

Oh Skitty, Auralallusions, Lunarkitty, Singmypraise, Moondancewithyou, Hellenbach, Moonlight_Audio there's just so many awesome performers from all sides that I couldn't possibly name them all. Writers though theres a lot. I do love the writers that make monstergirls scripts quite a lot. RamblingKnight and AngelMain are one of the best and so sweet with their characters. ALthough I do wish there was some more variety in the Monsterboy front. Its almost always the usual catboys, werewolves, and vampires and Inccubi. Great performances no doubt but cmon theres other species out there. I mean who wouldnt want a cute soft monsterboy to tease? Hard to believe So many of them could be humans. I wonder how many could be Monsterpeople?

Oh Senpai, you dont have to worry about that, I love you just as you are. Dont worry bout that [Peck on the cheek]

Well I was trying to find a script to perform but I just couldnt really decide on what to do. There's just so many Succubi ones and well...yea they are accurate we do take peoples souls, after [Clears throat] well sexy time and I feel it would be kinda boring playing what I already am you know? That and I'm having a hard time just getting into character.

You wanna help? Really? well if you're sure. Oh wait...thats it since you wanna help me destress I got it. Let me just get my phone. ok lets just check the app, look in my save list...ah here we go. A kitsune script by Angelmain. I really liked that one alot. Not too Demanding and it actually kinda fits our current situation. oh well, the performer is a kitsune whose stressed out and uses magic to make an illusion to have some fun with her hubby. but theres a part there that starts with a massage. That parts actually sounding *really* enticing right now. Here lets sit on the couch. 

[Sitting sounds]  
You know Senpai, I think I can really go for a massage myself right now. [slightly bashful chuckle] Especially after that umm exertion I just did. Would you mind maybe...spoiling me? Pleeeeeease?

[Kiss] Thank you baby. Hang on let me get out of these unflattering clothes.

[Snaps fingers changing clothes] Ahh much better wearing my old outfit even after my body got curvier from tasting your essence. [Chuckles] Yeah I added some thigh highs to it. I know you like them so I figured "why not change it up a wee bit for my man?" That and I will say I have grown fond of wearing them. Especially when you look at my thighs with so much want. [Blows kiss] 

Here let me lay down baby. Ok hon, can you start? 

[Contented groans] ohhhhh yes that's it, thank you honey. My shoulders feel so good from that. Your hands always soothe me. Your love scent is so pleasant too, just makes me wanna melt. Mmmmm right there on my neck, so many knots that need attention. [Giggling Shudder] ooooh that spot under my wings. Bad Senpai touching my weakspot. I'll flick your face with my tail [Playful chuckle]. Keep rubbing baby or I'll *flick* you again.

[Louder satisfied groans as shes massaged. Improv anything you want for the massage] ohhh right there down my back Senpai. Sooooo good. Mmmmm more pressure please.[Pleasurable Gasp] ohhhhh Lucifer yes thats it. Keep doing that baby. Right there at the base of my tail. Oh, thats feels amazing sweety.How about another *flick*? [Playful laugh]. ohhhhh sweety stroke my tail like that. Just run your hand along it slow. [low gentle pleased moans]. That feels so...devilishly wonderful. Such wonderful hands. Don't forget my legs. Be sure not to rip my new thigh highs. Squeeze those curvy thighs honey. Good squeezing, just the right amount of pressure. Mmmmm yes my calves are so sore and need that attention. Get all my knots out of my legs. That felt so good  
[Lustful giggle]   
Thank you senpai. Here let me turn over. Heh I see you might need a "massage" yourself huh? 

[Unzips listeners pants]   
Cmere Sweety, let me "rub you down" with my tits.

[Chuckling] You always like this so much. Hmmm would you like it if I did...this too?

[Soft sucking sounds] Mmmmmm sucking you while I Squeeze you with my tits. I love the moans you make.

[Soft moans as sucking gets faster. Do you] 

Go on baby. Just enjoy my mouth and tits. Give in and give me your essence. Grab my horns and just fuck my face.

[More Intense sucking and some deepthroating] 

Mmmmmmm your cocks so delicious baby.

[Very Intense Sucking and Deepthroating with slobbering sounds. Can add some gasping breaths. Improv as you like]  
Do it Senpai, cum for me. let me have a nice treat of your delectable essence.

[Moans swallowing] Mmmmmm Yummy. Your essence just tastes better and better since our pact.

[Mischeivious chuckle] Oh whats that? Want more of your succbus girlfriend senpai? My my my so greedy.

[shuffling as shes pushed on the desk. Objects cluttering on the desk Giggling]

oooooooh Senpai. So pushy. Whats wrong baby, weeb cant get enough of me?

[fabric ripping and Lustful chuckling] Yea rip my panties off baby. Take that cock and fuck your horny porn making succubus.

[Gasp and moans with sloppy kissing getting penetrated breathing heavy at a steady pace. Improv what you want]{wet sounds optional}

That's right Senpai just bury your cock into me and give me all of you. Mmmmmmmm so much better than Taking care of it myself

[Playful laugh through her moans] What are you gonna do with that mouse chord baby? Oh tying my hands up? Kinky weeb.

[Moans and panting faster, Do you improv any lines you like]{wet sounds optional}

Since you want to tie me up, naughty boy I'm gonna wrap my tail around those balls of yours and give you good tight squeeze.

Faster Senpai. Deeper. Break me. Pound your demonic love slave.

[Moans chuckling cluttering on the desk]

Taking me from behind now Senpai? Give it to me baby. I'm at your mercy.

[Moans louder with some growly laughs and spanks. Do as you like]{Wetsounds optional}

Feel the need to cum baby? [Mischevious laugh] Go ahead and try.

Whats wrong sweety? Cant cum? [Laughing and moaning and gasping from spanks, Improv where you want] 

Mmmmmhmmmm I control your orgasm now. You're not cumming until I let you. [Gasp then moans] Oooooh pulling my tail away from you isn't gunna help baby. You know my saliva is what has that effect and you fucked my mouth so fiercely I may have given you alittle too much of it. hehe Oopsie.

[More intense moans and spanking as she slams her tied hands on the desk getting more lustful/bordering desperate. Improv what you want]{wet sounds optional}

Yes Senpai. Punish me. I've been such a bad succubus not telling you my hobby. Ram into me and keep trying to cum. Let it build up more and more. Your essence is gunna be so tasty when I finally let you cum.

[loud Cluttering on the desk being turned back around]

Mmmmmmm wanna look at me again? fine by me Senpai. 

[Panting and moaning intensifying as she gets closer to orgasming, kissing deeply at times. Have fun improving and building up]{Wet sounds optional}

Deeper baby. I'll leg lock you and wrap my tail around you for good measure. You're not going anywhere. I dont even need my hands free to enjoy you close and deep.

Is it that excruciating wanting to cum so bad sweety? Do you want to give me *all* your essence?

You know what you need to do if you want me to let you cum.

[whispers through her panting] Say that you love me. Say that and I'll let you blow that load deep inside me and feed me all that yummy essence.

[Pause and moaning waiting for answer]

Good Senpai. Go ahead and cum. Give it all to me. I want to feel our Pact mark on my stomach burn, do it baby. I know you like seeing my pact mark glow, so cum, please. Please cum.

[Orgasm time. Moans and screams if you want or begging and slamming on the desk.Improv as you like.]

[Panting basking in afterglow]  
ohhhh Lucifer yes. Thats so good. So much cum and such delicious essence. Mmmmm I love you Senpai [Lovingly kiss]. Pull out baby I wanna taste the mix. Use your fingers and let me taste us. [Gasp then sucks on his fingers]{wet sounds optional}  
We always taste so good mixed together baby.

Thank you for helping me Destress sweety [Gentle Kissing]. I think I feel more confident now when it comes to recording after all that.

What do you mean it got posted?

Here untie me and let me see what you're talking about.

[Desk cluttering moving keyboard back and mouse clicking as she mummbles checking]

OH SHIT I FORGOT TO TURN OFF THE RECORDING!


End file.
